Iveco VM 90
, during Operation Antica Babilonia.]] The Iveco VM 90 is an Italian multirole military vehicle. It is a hybrid, somewhere between a truck and tactical SUV, manufactured by Iveco, on the base of the Iveco Daily. From this version was subsequently also derived the 40.10WM civilian version, designed for law enforcement and civil protection. It is in service in Italian Army in three versions: * VM 90T Torpedo, a tactical vehicle with a tarpaulin covered rear. * VM 90P Protetto, (Protected) fitted with a fully armored body. * Ambulanza VM 90, (Ambulance VM 90), fitted ambulance body. The Torpedo version is also supplied with ground forces of the Italian Navy and the Italian Air Force. Versions Torpedo The Torpedo version is the basic version, with rear tilt and capable of carrying 10 men, besides the driver. This version is suitable for transportation tactical troop, but does not have an armor, among other uses, there is the possibility of pulling small artillery pieces or serve as a tactical command post. It is used by all departments of the Italian Army since the service was used in all missions outside the box. Features * Cylinders: 4 * Power: kW: 73.5, HP: 100 at 3,800 rpm * Length: 4500 mm * Width: 2000 mm * Height: 2483 mm * Transmission gears: 5 manual * Strength: Full * Speed: 102 km / h * Positions: 1 + 8 * Range: 800 km Protected This variant is intended to deal with the need to ensure greater protection for personnel. The secure version has a full armor, with a cockpit that replaces the rear platform with tarpaulin version of Torpedo. The armored cockpit is equipped with rear door windows and holes to use the arms without exposing himself, as well as trap-gun or other weapon. The vehicle has been criticized for being unsafe for its crew, as the armor does not offer high protection, but was adopted into service anyway as a temporary solution pending the entry into service of the VBL Puma.See preamble on the data sheet of VM90P in the database of wheeled vehicles of the Italian Army The vehicle was employed in Somalia, during Operation Restore Hope, and in Iraq during Operation Antica Babilonia. At that time the deadliest incident involving this kind of armored vehicle took place: on 27 April 2006 in Nasiriya an IED exploded under a VM90P with 5 servicemen on board. Three of them were killed instantly due to thermal shock and the other two were critically burned and died thereafter. Features * Displacement: 2499 cm 3 * Cylinders: 4 * Power: kW: 75.7 (CV: 103) at 3800 rpm * Length: 4680 mm * Width: 1980 mm * Height: 2380 mm * Transmission gears: 5 speed manual * Strength: Full * Positions: 1 + 6 * Range: 800 km. Ambulance The ambulance version of the VM 90 is a variant of the Torpedo suited to carry injured off-road and tactical level, which will join the ambulance version of the Fiat Ducato, also supplied all Italian Army. Features * Displacement: 2499 cm 3 * Cylinders: 4 * Power: kW: 75.7 (CV: 103) at 3800 rpm * Length: 4880 mm * Width: 2040 mm * Height: 2200 mm * Transmission gears: 5 manual * Strength: Full * Top speed: 110 km / h * Positions: 3 front, 1 rear, 2 stretchers * Range: 800 km. Civil Users Other states have included this model: * Belgium * Brunei * Canada : 2879 (licensed) * China : produced in China by Naveco as the Nanjing NJ2046. * Egypt : 70 * United Arab Emirates * Macedonia * Malaysia * Pakistan : 2200 * Poland * Portugal * Spain Variants Western Star of Canada produced a licensed version of the VM90 for the Canadian Forces during the 1990s, LSVW. See also * Iveco Daily * Iveco LMV References External links * At Army-Technology.com; "Light Support Vehicles" * Civil version VM90 at[[Vigili del Fuoco]] site. * Italian Army: ** Torpedo ** Protector ** Ambulance VM90 Category:Trucks built in Italy Category:90 (model number)